Sora Kamioka's Decks
There will be many decks that Sora uses over the course of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross and the Tenth Series of Board Game. Here are a list of the decks and what series they were played during. Tenth Series Decks There has been only one deck used by Sora Kamioka during the production of the Tenth Series of Board Game. He'll be using the same deck in each arc, but with a possibility of some different cards. List below are the decks and cards that Sora has used throughout the Tenth Series of Board Game so far. Arc 1 Dimensional Blackwing Xyz Deck Sora uses a Dimensional Blackwing Xyz Deck in Arc 1 of the Tenth Series of Board Game. This deck focuses on the Blackwing archetype; however, instead of focusing on Synchro Summoning, this deck focuses on removing monsters from play and then bringing them back with cards to quickly Xyz Summoning the Legendary Number monsters, especially Sora's main card, Number 32: Justice Raven.. Accessible Numbers Part of the plot of the Tenth Series of Board Game is for someone to collect all 100 Legendary Numbers and a mystical item so that someone can be granted one rule-free wish. Sora begins his journey to find the Numbers so he can be reunited with his family. Sora obtains Numbers from various duelists by defeating them. The following is a list of what Numbers Sora has obtained and can currently use. Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross Decks There have been a few decks used by Sora Kamioka during the production of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. He pretty much uses the same deck in each arc, but with some different cards. Listed below are the decks and cards that Sora has used throughout Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross so far. Arc 1 Blackwing Xyz Deck Sora uses a Blackwing Xyz Deck in Arc 1 of the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. This deck focuses on the Blackwing archetype; however, instead of focusing on Synchro Summoning, this deck focuses on Xyz Summoning the Legendary Number monsters, especially Sora's main card, Number 32: Justice Raven.. Arc 1 Automatic Win Counter Deck Sora uses a Automatic Win Counter Deck in Arc 1 of the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. He only uses this deck against Junichi Kujo to counter his Automatic Win combo of Number 88: Hellish Blood Marionette and Overlay Break. This deck focuses on using Trap Cards on your opponent's turn through the card effects of Trap Booster and Makyura the Destructor so Sora can defeat Junichi without taking a turn, resulting in a Zero-Turn Kill by Sora. Arc 2 Blackwing Xyz Deck Sora uses a Blackwing Xyz Deck in Arc 2 of the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. This deck focuses on the Blackwing archetype; however, instead of focusing on Synchro Summoning, this deck focuses on Xyz Summoning the Legendary Number monsters, especially Sora's main card, Number 32: Justice Raven.. Accessible Numbers The plot of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross is for someone to collect all 100 Legendary Numbers and a mystical item so that someone can be granted one rule-free wish. Sora begins his journey to find the Numbers so he can be reunited with his family. Sora obtains Numbers from various duelists by defeating them. The following is a list of what Numbers Sora has obtained and can currently use. Notes